Leyendo el futuro o ¿el pasado?
by lupita1797
Summary: Que se podrá cambiar si todos conocen su futuro, cometerán los mismos errores o los intentaran arreglar.
1. Una carta y visitas inesperadas

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina buscando la manera de proteger a sus alumnos de los crueles castigos Umbridge cuando recibio una inesperada visita. Kreatcher el elfo domestico de la familia Black.

-Buenas tardes profesor, el motivo de la visita de Kreatcher es porque mi amo me pidio que le entregara estos libros, junto con esta carta.

Y tras un chasquido Kreatcher desaparecio.

Dumbledore observaba curioso aquellos libros, podria ser mentira su contenido, pero tambien podria ser verdad, por lo que tomo la carta y comenzo a leer.

_Profesor Dumbledore._

_El motivo de esta carta es para evitar muertes pasadas y futuras. Se le han hecho llegar libros de la vida de Harry Potter para poder llegar a cambiar el futuro, o por lo menos parte de el. Llegaran personas del pasado, para que ellos intenten cambiar el futuro en su tiempo._

_Para poder proceder a la lectura se necesita que esten presentes las siguientes personas._

_-la familia Weasley_

_-la familia Tonks_

_-Sirius Black_

_-Remus lupin_

_-Xenophillus Lovegood_

_-Alastor Moody_

_-Cornelius Fudge_

_-Kingsley_

_-Augusta Longbottom_

_-Xenophillus Lovegood_

_-Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy_

_La lectura se debera realizar en el Gran Comedor, ya que esto es de interes de todos. No podran salir del GC ya que el tiempo afuera estara detenido, por lo cual el comedor les proporcionara todo lo que necesiten._

Dumbledor penso que seria una oportunidad excelente, por lo cual empezo a llamar a todas las personas que solicitaba la lista, citandolos inmediatamente en el castillo.

Despues de una hora el gran comedor se encontraba repleto de estudiantes que miraban curiosos a su director.

-Harry ¿por que crees que nos cito el profesor?

-No lo se Hermione, pero espero que no tenga que ver con que Umbridge va a tener mas poder sobre Hogwarts- Harry estaba nervioso y adolorido, el dia anterior habia cumplido su primera semana con Umbridge y le dolia terriblemente la mano.

La voz del profesor los saco de su ensoñamiento y lo que dijo a continuación lo dejo sorprendido.

-Queridos alumnos, el motivo por el que se encuentren se los dire en unos momentos, estamos esperando a que se encuentren aqui las personas que faltan.

En ese momenton las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ella entro Alastor Moody, el mejor auror del ministerio. La familia Weasley con un Percy apartado de ellos viendolos con indiferencia, el cual a diferencia de su familia que se fue a sentar a la mesa de los leones, se quedo parado alado de la mesa de los profesores. También llego la familia Malfoy, seguidos de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, los cuales dejaron sorprendidos a un joven que no pudo disimular su felicidad y corrio a saludarlos.

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus!

-¡Cachorro!- Sirius Black corrio al encuentro con su ahijado tomandolo en un enorme abrazo y sorprendiendo enormemente al comedor ocasionando que muchos se preguntaran como era posible que Harry abrazara al culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

-¡Es Sirius Black! ¡Atrapenlo!- grito Umbridge levantando su varita, lista para atacar.

¡Expelliarmus!- grito Harry rojo de la furia, viendo como se levantaba Umbridge con un poco de dificultad. El comedor se habia quedado completamente en silecio y observaban por primera vez en su vida como el tranquilo Harry Potter explotaba de la rabia hacia la cara de sapo.

-Usted vuelve a intentar o si quiera pensar en hacerle daño a Sirius y me va a conocer, nadie va a dañar a mi familia si yo estoy presente. Usted solo provoqueme y vera que no solo soy un nombre celebre como muchos piensan- dijo Harry viendo con unos ojos a Umbridge que podian haberla matado.

-¡Como se atreve a hablarme asi! ¿quiere otra semana de castigos?- dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada maliciosa que preocupo a Sirius ocasionando que se preguntara que clases de castigos hacia.

-¡Usted toca a mi ahijado y conocera al asesino del que todos hablan!- dijo Sirius asustando a todo el comedor ocasionando que no se dieran cuenta de las personsas que acababan de llegar.

-¿Canuto?- dijo un hombre, alto, de piel blanca, ojos castaños y cabello negro azabache, con un desorden caracteristico de la familia potter. Un poco sorprendido por la escena que acababa de presenciar, preguntandose quien era la persona a la que tanto defendia y porque dijo que era un asesino.

-¿Cornamenta?- dijo un Sirius completamente sorprendido, con un brillo en su mirada que hace mucho no se veia en el. - ¡CORNAMENTA!- Sirius corrio al encuentro con su mejor amigo, olvidandose de las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo Remus y Harry que se habian quedado en shock al ver a las personas que acababan de llegar.

-Tranquilo Sirus, parece que no lo has visto en años- dijo con un toque de burla una joven pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda, viendo divertida el comportamiento del mejor amigo de su esposo, lo cual le recordo. -¿Remus?- pregunto, buscandolo con la mirada, por lo cual cuando lo encontro, simplemente le sonrio, ocasionando que nuestro amigo licantropo reaccionara y hechara a correr a encontrarse con su mejor amiga, casi hermana Lily Evans.

-¡Lily!- Remus la sorprendio en un enorme abrazo haciendo reaccionar al joven azabache que comenzo a caminar pausadamente, preguntandose si realmente eran sus padres y abuelos las personas que se encontraban adelante de el.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Todo el comedor se encontraba en silencio, observando el encuentro del niño que vivio con sus padres y por lo que supusieron eran sus abuelos que se encontraban mas atras.

-¿Harry?- preguntó al mismo tiempo la pareja haciendo que Sirius recordara a su ahijado, por lo que procedio a presentarlo.

-James, Lily, el es Harry, mi ahijado, por lo tanto su hijo, estamos en el año de 1995- James y Lily estaban sorprendidos por la informacion recien recibida por lo que cuando voltearon a ver a su hijo corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¡Harry!- gritó la joven pareja Potter mientras se les unia en el abrazo los abuelos del joven de ojos verdes.

-Harry, nosotros somos tus abuelos, los padres de James, ella es Dorea mi esposa y yo soy Charlus- dijo un hombre de unos 50 años de pelo azabache, sonriendo a su unico nieto- bueno, vayamos a sentarnos, ya me canse que todos me esten viendo- dijo con un poco de irritacion en su voz.

-Lo que pasa papá es que no pueden dejar de mirar a alguien tan guapo como yo- dijo James Potter en tono arrogante, provocando la irritacion en cierta joven pelirroja.

-Callate Potter- dijo Lily dandole un sape a su reciente marido, ocasionando la risa de los que se encontraban mas cerca de ellos.

-Cierto, quiero presentarles a mis mejores amigos. Ella es Hermione Granger y el es Ron Weasley- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que muy pocas veces se veia, por no decir nunca.

-Un gusto- respondieron a la vez, iban a seguir hablando, pero la voz de su director los interrumpio.

-Muchos se preguntaran porque es que fueron citados aqui, bueno es debido a que me han llegado unos libros y una carta muy peculiar, dejenme decirles, en la cual me dicen, que los libros hablan de la vida de uno de sus compañeros y es necesario que los leamos para prevenir muertes futuras- el comedor se encontraba en completo silencio, preguntandose si su director no se habia vuelto loco y quien seria ese alumno.

-¿Te has vuelto loco Albus? Es imposible lo que estas diciendo, ademas ¿de quien estas hablando?- Umbridge lo miraba con burla y se podia leer claramente que pensaba que esa era su oportunidad para tener total control sobre el colegio- Ve señor ministrio, Albus ya no esta capacitado para seguir siendo el director de Hogwarts.

-Tranquila Dolores, no creo que esto sea imposible, porque si no lo has visto, los Potter han viajado en el tiempo y se encuentran con su hijo y nieto respectivamente, tambien los Prewett y la pareja Longbottom y de la persona que hablo es Harry Potter. Por lo cual espero no haya mas interrupciones, empezaremos con el primer libro **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.**

-¡¿Que?!- el trio de oro se encontraba en shock, no podian leer sus años en Hogwarts, iban a terminar expulsados.

-Tranquilos muchachos, es necesario leer- dijo Albus con una sonrisa traviesa intentando calmar a los jovenes e insitando la curiosidad de los padres y abuelos del joven de ojos verdes- Empezare a leer yo y despues nos iremos turnando. **Capitulo 1 el niño que vivio**


	2. El niño que vivio

Capítulo 1 el niño que vivió.- Leyó

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

-¿Porque hablan del esposo de mi hermana, Harry?- pregunto una Lily confundida.

-Ya te enteraras mama- respondió Harry con una tristeza en su voz que preocupo enormemente a sus padres y abuelos.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperara encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonteras. El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

-¿Taladros?- se oyó en casi todo el comedor.

-Es un objeto muggle para perforar las paredes- les explico Hermione

-A ti quien te pregunto maldita sangre sucia- un jaleo se dejó escuchar en el gran comedor, todos vieron como Harry se levantó furioso y se acercó a la persona que se atrevió a ofender de esa manera a su hermana.

-Te lo diré una sola vez maldito hurón, vuelves a ofender a alguien de mi familia y te vas a arrepentir, en mi familia entra toda mi casa y la familia Weasley al completo, entiendes- Draco solo asintió, Harry nunca se enojaba y cuando lo hacía realmente daba miedo.

-Jajajajajaja es como la pelirroja cuando se enoja- dejo salir Sirius, intentando aligerar el ambiente, lo cual logro ya que se escuchó la risa por todo el comedor, ocasionando el sonrojo en madre e hijo.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

-Igual de guapo que James- Sirius se burlaba de la cara de su mejor amigo por su comentario.

- Entonces si es igual de guapo que yo, te quedas sin mujeres Canuto- ahora fue el turno de James de burlarse de su amigo.

-Estas diciendo que todavía puedes tener a cualquier mujer aunque estés casado- ese comentario lo callo por completo, aumentando la risa en su mejor amigo.

-No, como crees pelirroja, yo soy todo tuyo- dijo James mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su amada pelirroja.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tena un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Pero que metiche- se quejaron las madres del lugar.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no haba un niño mejor que él.**

-Eso no es cierto, Harry es mucho mejor que el- Dijo la mayor parte del alumnado femenino, ocasionando un furioso sonrojo en Harry y la mirada burlona de los merodeadores.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-¿Los Potter?- Pregunto un Sirius confuso y ofendido.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

-¿Estas bien mama?- La voz de Harry se notaba preocupada.

-Estoy bien hijo, no te preocupes- Contesto Lily con una mirada llorosa.

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

-¡Hey! Yo no soy inútil- Se quejó James

-Tranquilo amor, no lo eres- Y lo beso, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, provocando silbidos de los bromistas y el sonrojo de su único hijo.

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

- Y doy gracias a Merlín por eso- Se burló Sirius.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-¡UN NIÑO COMO AQUEL!- Salto toda la comunidad femenina- Pero si Harry es perfecto- Dijo una de Ravenclaw aumentando el sonrojo de Harry.

-Pero como se atreve- Ron y Hermione estaban furiosos ocasionando que las personas que estaban a lado de ellos se alejaran. Mientras los merodeadores escribían en unos pergaminos que hizo aparecer Remus.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver, comprendiendo que era la noche en que todo cambio.

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-No es normal que haya lechuzas en el mundo muggle- dijo Alice Longbottom

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

-Pero que educado- Ironizo la señora Weasley.

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-¡Minnie!- gritaron los merodeadores, sorprendiendo a todo el comedor.

-¿Minnie? ¿Quien es Minnie?- Preguntaron los gemelos Weasley.

-A si le pusimos a la maestra McGonagall- respondió Remus como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ocasionando la risa en todo el comedor, el cual se cayó al recibir una mirada severa de cierta profesora ruborizada, Umbridge la miraba con envidia, ella no podía lograr lo que la otra con una simple mirada hacia.

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

Una gran explosión detuvo la lectura, se podía apreciar una nube de color azul, que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, haciendo reaccionar al trio dorado, que saco sus varitas listos para atacar, acción que siguió todo el comedor. Se volvió a oír otra explosión y cayeron dos hombres gordos, seguido de una mujer delgada.

-¿Dursley?- Harry se encontraba sorprendido ni en sus más extraños sueños había imaginado verlos a ellos e su colegio.

-¡Potter!- rugió Vernon Dursley, parándose como toro, y avanzando dispuesto a golpear a su sobrino - ¡Qué diablos has hecho!- Se encontraba a menos de un metro de Harry, levanto su brazo para darle un golpe, cuando alguien se atravesó, pateándolo y mandándolo muy lejos de Harry.

-¡Como te atreves a levantarle la mano a mi ahijado!- Sirius estaba furioso y empezó a golpearlo, sacando todo el coraje que tenía dentro. El comedor se encontraba en shock, nunca pensaron que el tío fuera tan violento.

-Sirius, eres mago para que lo golpeas, además si estas ahí, no lo puedo hechizar- el gran comedor estaba sorprendido por las reacciones de su antiguo profesor.

-¡Cállate Remus! Así saco mejor mi coraje.

-Pero no dejas que saque el mío, así que quítate.- Sirius se quitó y entre Remus y James lo empezaron a hechizar.

-Ya señores, tranquilos debemos continuar- Los Dursley se levantaron del suelo y se fueron a sentar a una mesa que acababa de aparecer. -Familia Dursley, estamos leyendo la vida de su sobrino Harry.

-Que tiene de importancia la vida de ese- Dijo Vernon con odio en su voz

-Mucha, créame, mucha- Contesto Dumbledore con una sonrisa burlona

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

-¿Ropa ridícula?- Se escandalizo todo el comedor y le mandaron miradas amenazantes, por lo cual el simplemente se acercó más a su mujer.

**¡****Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ****¡****y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!**

-¡Slytherin!- grito Sirius provocando que Dorea lo golpeara.

-Cállate Sirius, esa fue mi casa- las reacciones en el Gran Comedor no se hicieron esperar, era imposible que la mama de James Potter fuera Slytherin.

-Lo siento mama Dorea- dijo un Sirius cabizbajo.

**¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

-Que horrible persona- McGonagall comento, importándole poco que la persona que estaba criticando estuviera presente en la sala.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba hallado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha.**

**Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**—****Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—****Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-Harry, amor, que sucedió contigo- Dorea estaba preocupada por la mirada de su nieto.

-Sale más adelante abuela- dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...**

**No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

-Eso no es nada raro- Petunia desorbito los ojos, estaba viendo a su hermana muerta y por lo que supuso también estaba su marido.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter**

-Claro 5 son muchas personas- dijo James con burla y el comedor se contuvo de decirle que solo había una persona de apellido Potter.

**y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ****¡****Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**—****Perdón ****—**

-Sabe modales- exclamaron los gemelos Prewett con burla, haciendo que el coraje de los Dursley aumentara.

**gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**—****¡****No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ****¡****Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ****¡****Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

-¿Se fue? ¿Enserio?- Preguntaron los gemelos Prewett y James Potter, festejando con un baile ridículo mientras las demás familias provenientes del pasado estaban en shock.

-No se ha ido, volvió el año pasado- Harry estaba malhumorado, su familia fue el precio para que Voldemort se alejara.

-¡Mentira! Potter eres un maldito mentiroso- Umbridge parecía poseída, por lo cual no noto como tres pelirrojas se levantaban completamente furiosas.

-Quien se cree usted que es para hablarle así a mi nieto- dijo Dorea con varita en mano y apuntando a la cara de Sapo.

-¡Harry no está solo, maldita bruja!- Molly estaba sorprendida, quien se creía esta para hablarle a si a su octavo hijo.

-Usted vuelve a hablarle a si a mi hijo y conocerá a Lily Evans- dijo Lily con un tono calmado que aterro a todo el comedor y es que cuando Evans se enoja, es mejor huir.

-Señora Lily, Umbridge ha castigado a Harry durante una semana, haciéndolo escribir con una pluma que mientras el escribía en el pergamino, también se le marcaba en la mano- dijo Hermione ocasionando que las tres mujeres voltearan a ver a Harry.

-Harry amor ven, muéstrame tu mano- dijo Dorea

Harry se levantó un poco asustado por la reacción que iban a tener al ver su cicatriz, el realmente no quería estar en el lugar de Dolores. Cuando llego junto a su abuela le mostro su mano izquierda donde se podía leer claramente "No debo decir mentiras". Después de leer esto el cabello de las tres mujeres parecía que tenía vida, voltearon a ver a la mujer que las veía aterrorizada. La primera en atacar fue Lily, haciéndola volar, después fue Dorea sacando a relucir los trucos de su hijo, provocándole pústulas en la cara que se reventaban al mínimo movimiento, Molly la amarro y colgó, así duraron 30 minutos hasta que las mujeres lograron calmarse. El comedor se alejó un poco de ellas, cuando estas volvían a su lugar, hasta sus esposos e hijos lo hicieron un poco.

-Podemos continuar profesor- dijo Lily con una tierna sonrisa que relajo por completo a su esposo e hijo que corrieron a abrazarla.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

-Qué vida tan aburrida- Comento Luna, sorprendiendo al comedor ya que su comentario sonaba muy normal viniendo de ella.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

-¡Minnie!- Canturrearon los bromistas, espantando al profesorado de verlos a todos juntos.

**—****¡****Fuera! ****—****dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

-Es que no es un simple gato, es Minnie- dijo James Potter como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ocasionando el sonrojo en su profesora favorita.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

-¡Cobarde!- grito toda la mesa de Gryffindor volteando a ver a los Dursley, aumentando el enojo de estos.

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («****¡****no lo haré!»).**

-Que adorable- Se quejaron las madres del lugar.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

**—****Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. ****—****El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica****—****. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ****¿****Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**—****Bueno, Ted ****—****dijo el meteorólogo****—****, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

**Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ****¡****Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ****¿****Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ****¿****Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

La familia Potter volteo a ver a Harry, preocupados por lo que esos cuchicheos podrían significar para la familia y el futuro de Harry.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

**—****Eh... Petunia, querida, ****¿****has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? **

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Petunia volteo a ver a su hermana, se arrepentía un poco por todo lo que había pasado, pero no se lo iba a decir.

**—****No ****—****respondió en tono cortante****—****. ****¿****Por qué?**

**—****Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias ****—****masculló el señor Dursley****—****.**

**Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

**—****¿****Y qué? ****—****interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**—****Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

-Pero que se cree ese muggle- se quejaron los sangre pura.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—****El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ****¿****no?**

**—****Eso creo ****—****respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**—****¿****Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ****¿****no?**

-Doy gracias a Dios que mi madre no tiene los gustos de mi tía- se burló Harry provocando la risa en todo el comedor.

**—****Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-No la queremos- gruño toda la comunidad femenina.

-Hijo tienes fans, estoy tan orgulloso de ti- dijo James mientras se limpiaba una lagrima falsa, provocando un furioso sonrojo en Harry que hacia competencia con el cabello de los Weasley.

**—****Oh, s****í—****dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento****—****. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ****¿****Se estaba imaginando cosas? ****¿****O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

-Ja, ya quisieras ser parte de nuestra familia- Se burló Charlus.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... ****¡****Qué equivocado estaba!**

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

-¿Dumbledore?- pregunto Ron a los dos integrantes del trio de oro.

-Eso creo- Respondió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que haya sido el ¿O sí?- el trio hablaba entre susurros, ocasionando la curiosidad de las personas del pasado.

-¿Siempre son así?- pregunto Lily a nadie en particular, pero todo el comedor le respondió con un leve movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-No te preocupes en intentar averiguar lo que hablan Lily, yo llevo intentándolo todo el tiempo que llevan aquí y no he podido- dijo McGonagall con una mirada derrotada, provocando carcajadas en el trio de oro.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

El trio de oro se volteo a ver.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:**

**—****Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.**

-¡Yo quiero uno!- gritaron los Weasley al completo, más los cuatro gemelos y los merodeadores.

-No creo que eso sea posible señores, solo hay uno y es mío- dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos viendo al penúltimo de los Weasley.

**Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**—****Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

Los bromistas soltaron una sonora carcajada que fue interrumpida al ver la mirada de su profesora favorita.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. **

**Parecía claramente disgustada.**

-Obviamente estaba disgustada- Se quejó la profesora de Transformaciones.

**—****¿****Cémo ha sabido que era yo? ****—****preguntó.**

**—****Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

-Buena esa profesor- Y las carcajadas se volvieron a oír por el comedor que nuevamente fueron calladas por las típicas miradas severas.

**—****Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo ****—****respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**—****¿****Todo el día? ****¿****Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

-No tiene por qué andar de fiesta, profesor- Las copas del comedor explotaron sobresaltando al alumnado, Ron y Hermione le dieron la mano intentando calmarlo.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

**—****Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo ****—****dijo con impaciencia****—****. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ****¡****Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. ****—****Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley****—****. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

**—****No puede reprochárselo ****—****dijo Dumbledore con tono afable****—****. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

-Bueno, tiene razón, lo siento.

**—****Ya lo s****é****—****respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall****—****. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

**—****Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ****¿****no, Dumbledore?**

-No- dijo Harry completamente seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Mientes!- grito Umbridge

-¡Cállese!- grito Lily

**—****Es lo que parece ****—****dijo Dumbledore****—****. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ****¿****Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

**—****¿****Un qué?**

**—****Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

**—****No, muchas gracias ****—****respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos****—****. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

**—****Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ****¿****verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.****—****La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta****—****. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».**

**Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

-Concuerdo con usted profesor, que lo llamen Voldemort o con su verdadero nombre Tom Riddle- Harry parecía que estaba hablando de cualquier cosa, por lo que no noto el jaleo que produjo en el gran comedor, ni las miradas preocupadas de sus familiares al preguntarse porque sabía eso.

**—****Sé que usted no tiene ese problema ****—****observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración****—****. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

**—****Me está halagando ****—****dijo con calma Dumbledore****—****. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

-Porque usted es muy noble para usarlos profesor- dijo Harry hacia su mentor con una tierna sonrisa.

**—****Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Harry le sonrió a su maestra favorita, sonrisa que fue devuelta.

**—****Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Se oyeron las risas por todo el comedor, claro sin contar Slytherin, para la molestia de cierta enfermera.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

**—****Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ****¿****Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ****¿****Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

-Muchos lo queremos saber profesor- comento Charlus que fue apoyado por todas las personas del pasado.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**—****Lo que están diciendo ****—****insistió****— ****es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron los Potter, mientras un devastado James abrazaba a su hijo y esposa disculpándose.

-Perdónenme, no pude protegerlos, Perdónenme- decía entre sollozos, acompañado por los de Lily.

-Tranquilízate papa, moriste dándole tiempo a mi mama para que huyera, además no tenías tu varita, no podías hacer mucho- dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos- además estoy aquí, sobreviví y eso es gracias a ti mama- Lily estaba sorprendida por lo que su hijo le había revelado- además por algo están aquí, para cambiar su futuro, mi pasado, así que alégrense, no me gusta verlos llorar- Y sonrió, a pesar de todavía tener lágrimas en sus ojos, Harry sonrió, intentando alegrar un poco el ambiente.

Después de que el comedor se tranquilizara, la lectura continuo.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—****Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

-Gracias profesora- agradecieron todos los Potter, dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Ugh- gruño Vernon, ya que él no podía entender que tenían esos seres de especiales para que todos los quieran, aunque bueno para él todos eran raros, por lo cual se tranquilo.

**—****Lo sé... lo sé... ****—****dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—****Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

Los Potter se voltearon a ver preocupados pero recordando lo que había dicho Harry se tranquilizaron.

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

-¡Mi hijo es asombroso!- James estaba eufórico lo cual aligero un poco el ambiente depresivo que se había instalado en el comedor.

-Fue mi mama, papa, no yo.

-¡Mi esposa es asombrosa!- volvió a gritar, abrazando a Lily, la cual lo golpeo porque la estaba dejando sin aire.

-Acaso lo dudabas Potter- Lily sorprendió a más de uno con ese comentario, ya que al parecer se le estaba pegando la arrogancia de su marido.

-Jajajaja te hace daño estar mucho tiempo con James- Se burló Remus para diversión de su amiga y el enojo del otro.

-¡Cállate Remus!- El comedor está a sorprendido, jamás habían imaginado que su calmado profesor fuera así de alegre. Harry los miraba con una tierna sonrisa, imaginando como pudo haber sido su futuro.

**—****¿****Es... es verdad? ****—****tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall****—****. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ****¿****no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ****¿****cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

-Por la grandiosa de mi madre- dijo Harry abrazándola.

**—****Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas ****—****dijo Dumbledore****—****. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

-Yo creo que en ese tiempo él ya lo sabía- dijo Harry al resto del trio Dorado, por lo cual rieron para molestia del resto.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

**-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ****¿****no?**

**—****Sí ****—****dijo la profesora McGonagall****—****. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—****He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron los Potter- No puede dejarlos con ellos, lo van a maltratar- se quejó Lily.

-Era lo mejor Lily, era el lugar más seguro para el- dijo Dumbledore un poco triste, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor.

-Te advierto Dursley, me entero que maltrataste a mi hijo y conocerás a James Potter- Los Dursley temblaron de miedo al pensar que harían cuando se enteraran en donde dormía Harry y todo lo que le hicieron con el pasar de los años.

Una explosión se volvió a oír y cayó una carta a manos del director, el cual la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Profesor Dumbledore_

_Esta carta es para decirles que está prohibido hechizar a los demás, si es necesario el comedor les proporcionara muñecos para desquitar su coraje. Si alguien desobedece esta carta, será sacado de la lectura y se le borraran los recuerdos._

_Gracias por su atención y continúen con su lectura._

El comedor estaba en shock, ¿porque iban a querer hechizar a alguien? Pero supusieron que la lectura se los diría por lo cual prosiguieron con ella.

**—****¿****Quiere decir...? ****¡****No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! ****—****gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4****—****. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ****¡****Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

-Minnie tiene razón profesor, agale caso- rogo James para sorpresa de cierto profesor de pociones.

**—****Es el mejor lugar para él ****—****dijo Dumbledore con firmeza****—****. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

-¡¿UNA CARTA?!- gruño Lily, atónita a las tonterías que su profesor era capaz.

-Lo siento- Dumbledore estaba apenado, por lo cual su disculpa le vasto a Lily, ella sabía que él no lo había hecho con malas intenciones.

**—****¿****Una carta? ****—****repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse****—****.**

**Dumbledore, ****¿****de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ****¡****Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ****¡****Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

Harry bufo, para sorpresa del comedor y alegría de sus mejores amigos.

-Acaso no te gusta tu fama, cara rajada- Draco estaba impactado, no podía entender que el mimado Potter no le gustara ser famoso.

-Cómo va a gustarme hurón, esa fama es debido a que mis padres murieron- se quejó Harry sorprendiendo a todo el comedor, pero sobre todo a la mesa de Slytherin y a su jefe de casa.

**—****Exactamente ****—****dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas****—****. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ****¡****Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ****¡****Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ****¿****No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

-Bueno, tiene razón- Afirmo Harry

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**—****Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ****¿****cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? ****—****De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

El comedor rio.

**—****Hagrid lo traerá.**

**—****¿****Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

- A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida- Dijo el trio dorado para sonrojo del semi-gigante.

**—****A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida****—****dijo Dumbledore.**

El trio de oro y Dumbledore se sonrieron.

**—****No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar ****—****dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall****—****. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ****¿****Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

-¡Es mi moto!- grito un eufórico Sirius.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

El comedor volvió a reír por las descripciones de cierto joven azabache.

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

**—****Hagrid ****—****dijo aliviado Dumbledore****—****. Por fin. ****¿****Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

**—****Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore ****—****contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba****—****. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

Los merodeadores se levantaron haciendo un extraño baile, que fue seguido por los gemelos Weasley y Prewett para fastidio de ciertas pelirrojas, las cuales con un grito los volvieron a sentar.

**—****¿****No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—****No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

-Owww- grito la comunidad femenina ocasionando un furioso sonrojo en Harry haciéndolo ver más tierno, que los merodeadores (en especial James y Sirius) inflaran el pecho orgulloso y la molestia de Vernon y Dudley aumentara.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Los Potter voltearon a ver a Harry como pidiendo permiso para verla, por lo cual el simplemente se levantó el fleco, dejándola al descubierto, provocando un jaleo preocupado en sus familiares.

**—****¿****Fue allí...? ****—****susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—****Sí ****—****respondió Dumbledore****—****. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**—****¿****No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**—****Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

-¡Mucha información!- grito el comedor para diversión de su director.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

**—****¿****Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? ****—****preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,**

Los Potter voltearon a ver agradecidos a Hagrid, aumentando el sonrojo de este.

**Raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

-¡Oye!- grito un ofendido Sirius.

**—****¡****Shhh! ****—****dijo la profesora McGonagall****—****. ****¡****Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

**—****Lo... siento ****—****lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo****—****. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

**—****Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos ****—****susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

-¡EN EL UMBRAL!- gritaron todas las madres del lugar, mirando amenazadoramente a Dumbledore, el cual fue salvado por los intentos de las parejas de cada mujer para calmarlas.

**Sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

**—****Bueno ****—****dijo finalmente Dumbledore****—****, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

-¡Lo dejo solo! ¿Porque Albus? Era un bebe, se pudo haber enfermado- Dorea estaba muy enfadada, como era posible que alguien con la inteligencia de Albus pudiera dejar un bebe en el Umbral.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo un Albus muy triste.

-Tranquilos yo estoy bien, no me paso nada, así que no se enojen ni se pongan tristes- dijo Harry intentando alegrar un poco a su familia y a su mentor, lo cual logro.

**—****Ajá ****—****respondió Hagrid con voz ronca****—****. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**—****Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall ****—****dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

**—****Buena suerte, Harry ****—****murmuró.**

-La necesite mucho profesor- dijo Harry

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

-Owww- gritaron todas las fans de Harry, las cuales eran la mayoría de las mujeres de las tres casas, con unas cuantas de Slytherin.

**Sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.**

James volteo a ver amenazadoramente a los Dursley mientras Lily abrazaba protectoramente a Harry.

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ****¡****Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

-Ahí termina el capítulo- Anuncio Dumbledore

-Antes de empezar el siguiente podríamos comer- Rogo Sirius con ojos soñadores.

-¡NO!- grito Lily- quiero saber que ha pasado con mi hijo, así que te esperas- dijo Lily con una mirada hacia Sirius que decía " Di algo y te hechizo".

-El siguiente capítulo se llama **El vidrio que se desvaneció.** ¿Quien quiere leer?

-¡Yo!- grito James- esto me suena a magia accidental- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando a los Dursley.


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

Capítulo 2 El vidrio que se desvaneció

-El siguiente capítulo se llama El vidrio que se desvaneció. ¿Quien quiere leer?

-¡Yo!- grito James- esto me suena a magia accidental- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando a los Dursley.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquel donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Solo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, **

-¿Pelota rosada?- Preguntaron los gemelos Prewett por todo el comedor.

**Pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

-Pero ¿Vives ahí verdad Harry?

-Si abuela ahí vivo.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**— ****¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-¡ES UN NIÑO!- Todas las madres se habían levantado indignadas, Narcisa Malfoy incluida para sorpresa del comedor.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamo otra vez a la puerta.**

**— ****¡Arriba! —chillo de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trato de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

-Harry ¿Recuerdas mi moto?

-Si Sirius, recuerdo tu moto

-¡Yeeeeei! ¡RECUERDA MI MOTO!- Y empezó a hacer un baile ridículo, acompañado por los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett y Weasley.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

**— ****¿Ya estas levantado? —quiso saber.**

**—****Casi —respondió Harry**

**—****Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

-¡¿Cocinas?!- grito el comedor completo.

-Si- dijo completamente avergonzado- Y creo que no lo hago nada mal- Y una sonrisa avergonzada pero un poco arrogante se instaló en la cara de Harry.

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

**Harry gimió.**

**— ****¿Que has dicho? —grito con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**—****Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿como había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó.**

-Es normal que se te haya olvidado sobrino, realmente a quien le importa si el cerdo cumple años- Dijo Sirius restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano y la ira de Vernon exploto.

-Le importa a todos, maldito delincuente, más bien, la pregunta importante es, a quien le interesa la vida del Potter, como si fuera muy importante. ¡Por favor! Si es un inútil.

Todo el comedor y algunos Slytherin levantaron la mano, dando a entender que a ellos les interesaba leer la vida de Harry, para sorpresa y enojo de los Dursley.

-¡Quien se cree usted que es para hablarme a mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino de esa manera!- Los merodeadores se levantaron como si un resorte los impulsara, había fuego en su mirada y no eran los únicos, los profesores y la familia Weasley estaban igual, simplemente se contenían por la carta que había sido mandada anteriormente.

Para sorpresa de muchos unos muñecos de tamaño real se habían instalado enfrente de las puertas del Gran Comedor y entendiendo para qué eran todos se levantaron para maldecirlos, provocando que la rabia diera paso al miedo y terror en los Dursley.

**Lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

-¿Enserio Harry? ¿Arañas?

-Lo siento Ron, pero ahí siempre había- Y Harry recordó su alacena, realmente se preguntaba como reaccionarían al saber que dormía en una alacena.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

-Por favor Harry, dime que no es cierto que ahí dormías- Harry solamente asunto, dándole la razón a su padre, ocasionando que James mandara un potente hechizo que redujo a los muñecos a cenizas para asombro del comedor.

**Porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía. **

-¡QUE!- Todo el comedor se levantó a maldecir los muñecos, ya que se dieron cuenta que a los Dursley los rodeaba una tenue luz azul, que servía para proteger que nadie los atacara.

Mientras todo el comedor (claro menos la mayoría de Slytherin) atacaba los muñecos la profesora McGonagall le estaba dando la reprimienda de su vida a Dumbledore, quien simplemente asentía, dando a entender que el también se arrepentía de lo sucedido. Snape y Draco estaban en shock.

Después de una hora, los alumnos, profesores y familiares empezaron a tomar su lugar con la mirada en James esperando a que continuara leyendo, en cambio los merodeadores, tomaron sus pergaminos y empezaron a escribir, volteando de vez en cuando a ver a los Dursley con la rabia reflejada en su mirada.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entro en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que este había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

-¡Que se atreva y sabrá quienes son los Weasley!- Rugieron todos al completo, provocando miradas de agradecimiento por la familia Potter y de asombro del resto del comedor (menos Gryffindor, ellos ya sabían lo unida que era esa familia con Harry) y los Dursley, aunque claro, por motivos diferentes.

**Pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

-Jajajaja, pus claro- Se burlaba la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Porque lo dicen?-pregunto Charlus

-Pues vera señor Potter, los reflejos de Harry son muy buenos y como dijo el libro, es muy rápido- Contesto Hermione y una tierna sonrisa adornaba su cara.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

-Eso es normal hijo, así somos todos los hombres Potter hasta los 15 años- Dijo James como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

La mesa Slytherin, no podían creer que el niño que vivió fuera tratado así, se suponía que era un niño arrogante y mimado.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas**

Charlus y James se voltearon a ver, sacando a relucir una sonrisa arrogante por lo último leído.

**Siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

La mesa de Gryffindor tembló de furia ocasionando que las demás casas se espantaran un poco. Era bien conocido el carácter de los Gryffindor cuando se enojaban.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

-Pues claro, igual de arrogante que su padre- siseo con odio Snape

-¡Cállate Quejicus!

-¡James!

-No me importa que el haya sido tu amigo Lily, pero con mi hijo no se mete- dijo con odio-además si será idiota, es obvio que tiene tu carácter amor- y eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa y mirada burlona.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era como se la había hecho.**

**—****En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

-¡ACCIDENTE DE COCHE!- grito indignado el comedor completo.

**«No hagas preguntas»: esa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

-¡Por Dios! Es un niño, tiene derecho a preguntar- dijo Narcisa, volviendo a dejar en shock al comedor completo- Querida- dijo viendo a la Petunia- Creo que tienes que aprender a educar a tu hijo.- la burla brillaba en sus ojos, aumentando el enojo en la jirafa.

-¡Usted que se cree! Es obvio que mi Dudley es muy educado, a diferencia de otros- dijo mirando despectivamente a Harry provocando que la furia pelirroja se levantara.

-Pero si Harry es muy educado y mira que es raro que lo sea ya que convive con el idiota de mi sobrino.

-¡Tu cállate Lily, se supone que estas muerta!

-¿Lily? ¿Tu hermana muerta?

-Si Vernon, ella es mi hermana.

-¡Pero como se atreve! Usted desaparece por 15 años dejándonos al útil de su hijo y apenas se digna de regresar- rugió Vernon sin dignarse a pensar que le estaba gritando a la mujer y hermana de los merodeadores y la madre del niño que vivió.

-¡CALLATE DURSLEY!- gritaron los merodeadores y el trio dorado, acompañado de un puñetazo por parte de James.

-¡Obviamente estoy muerta morsa idiota! Como mucha gente que esta aquí- dijo Lily con rabia en los ojos- Estamos aquí para intentar cambiar el futuro, así que cállate y déjanos leer- Vernon no tuvo el valor de contradecirla.

**Tío Vernon entro a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

**— ****¡Péinate! —bramo como saludo matinal.**

-Jajajaja eso es imposible morsa- Dijo McGonagall dejando atónito al comedor completo y provocando carcajadas en los merodeadores y los gemelos, ocasionando un furioso rubor en la profesora de transformaciones.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

-Por más que quieran contártelo no podrán- Dijo Charlus con una sonrisa burlona acompañada de los merodeadores, Lily y el trio dorado hacia los Dursley.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llego a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.**

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

-Jajajaja lo que él tiene de angelito yo lo tengo de Black- se burló Sirius

-¿Black?- pregunto uno de Hufflepuff

-Sí, ya sabes, asesinos, diabólicos y fieles al sin nariz- dijo como si nada, provocando el odio en Lucius al oír la manera en que se refirieron a su señor.

-Pensábamos que usted le era fiel al que no debe ser nombrado- se oyó en Ravenclaw.

-Jajajajajaja- se burló James- El fiel al sin nariz. Por favor esa es la tontería más grande que he oído.

-Pero se supone que él era de sus seguidores más fieles- Pregunto una Slytherin.

-Eso no es cierto, el los odia, a su familia y al sin nariz- dijo Lily, dejando atónito al Gran Comedor.

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Y las risas se oyeron por todo el comedor. Slytherin solo sonreía.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

**—****Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-Pero que malcriado- se quejó Molly.

**—****Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mama y papa.**

**—****Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

**—****Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Que te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

Los alumnos miraban atónitos el libro, pensando en lo que sus madres les harían si se comportaban así.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

**—****Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**

-¡Por Dios! No sabe contar- dijo Mione con un grito de sorpresa ante lo inevitable.

**—****Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

**—****Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rio entre dientes.**

**—****El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo,**

**Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

El comedor rompió a reír.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un video. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

**—****Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

-Harry no seas grosero.

-Lo siento mama.

**— ****¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunto tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

**—****Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tio Vernon.**

El trio se volteo a ver y rompió a reír.

-¿De que se ríen?- dijo un muy curioso James

-Jajajaja tercer libro, creo- dijo Harry todavía riendo.

James iba a volver a preguntar pero la voz de Neville lo detuvo.

-No se preocupe señor Potter, siempre han sido así y no van a cambiar- Y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todo el comedor lo afirmo.

**—****No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

-Y yo no la aguanto a ella- dijo Harry para el resto del trio de oro.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

Miradas enojadas se dirigieron hacia los Dursley mientras Sirius y Remus volvían a sus pergaminos.

**— ****¿Y qué me dices de... Tú amiga... como se llama... Ivonne?**

**—****Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

**—****Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley Tía Petunia lo miro como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

**— ****¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongo.**

**—****No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

-Jajajajajaja si queme la casa, bueno la cocina- dijo Harry provocando las risas en el comedor y miradas orgullosas de los merodeadores.

**—****Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... Y dejarlo en el coche...**

-¡No es un animal!- rugieron todos.

**—****El coche es nuevo, no se quedara allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

**—****Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mama no dejara que él te estropee tu día especial—exclamo, abrazándolo.**

**— ****¡Yo... no... Quiero... que... el venga! —Exclamo Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su**

**madre.**

-¡Maldito escuincle!- grito James enfurecido.

**— ****¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entro con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley le pegaba**

-¿Porque nunca nos contaste esto Harry?- preguntaron Mione y Ron

-No lo sé, es una etapa de mi vida que realmente prefiero no recordar, además es vergonzoso- dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste y su mirada en el suelo. Hermione y Ron simplemente lo abrazaron.

**Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

-Claro enfrente de sus amigos deja de ser el llorón de mami- dijo con burla y rabia Sirius.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

Todo el comedor lo miraba con tristeza para molestia del trio de oro.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

**—****Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedaras en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

-¡PETUNIA EVANS! Tu sabias perfectamente que él no podía controlar su magia y aun así no hiciste nada para controlar al troglodita que tienes por marido. Realmente me decepcionas Tuney.

**—****No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-Es magia accidental Harry- dijo Lily

-Lo se mama- Harry tenía una sonrisa feliz en su cara, que no pasó desapercibida para los demás.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,**

Los hombres Potter la miraron con rabia, nadie se metía con su cabello.

**Exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejo «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rio como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que paso la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

La mirada cambio a una de burla.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intento decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

Todo el comedor gruño, sorprendiendo al trio de oro al darse cuenta que esta vez aumento la gente que defendía a Harry en Slytherin (claro eran mujeres).

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

-¿Se apareció?- pregunto un escéptico Artur mirando asombrado a Harry.

-Creo que si Artur- dijo Albus con un brillo en su mirada al pensar en lo poderoso que era su alumno favorito.

Todo el comedor miraba asombrado a Harry, pensando si realmente era verdad que el junto con los demás integrantes del trio dorado conocía mas de magia que todos ellos. Los merodeadores por otra parte miraban orgullosos a Harry.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le grito a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

-No me sorprendería Harry, estas muy delgado, cuando llegues a la madriguera te daré doble porción- dijo Molly con una mirada determinada y amorosa hacia su otro hijo ocasionando miradas agradecidas de sus padres y abuelos y otras asombradas por el cariño que esa mujer le tenía a Harry de parte de los Dursley.

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

Todos gruñeron.

**Aquella mañana les toco a los motoristas.**

**—****... Haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

**—****Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando**

-Mal movimiento ahijado, no les va a gustar

**Tío Vernon casi choco con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y grito a Harry:**

-¡No le grites a mi hijo/nieto/ahijado/sobrino!

**— ****¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-¡La mía si maldita morsa!- grito Sirius.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

**—****Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue solo un sueño.**

**Pero deseo no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

-Pero que aburridos- interrumpió Luna.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto pregunto a Harry que quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio**

Risas se dejaron oír por todo el comedor.

-Ese es mi hijo- grito un eufórico James.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

Todos gruñeron y un potente hechizo se estrelló en el muñeco de Dudley proveniente de la varita de Ron.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compro otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

-¿Enserio Harry?- pregunto un enojado Ron quien recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, como era posible que celaba la fama de su mejor amigo, la cual fue causada por la muerte de sus padres. Harry dándose cuenta de esto, lo abrazo, dando a entender que todo el rollo del año pasado estaba olvidado.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

-Deberías estar acostumbrado Harry, tu suerte no es la mejor- se burló Hermione para sorpresa de muchos.

-Sí, bueno, eso nos ha salvado muchas veces- dijo Harry defendiéndose

-Sí, tienes razón- afirmo el resto del trio dorado.

-¿Como que salvado?- preguntaron unas preocupadas Lily, Molly y Dorea.

-Nada- respondió rápidamente el trio, mandándole miradas suplicantes para que continuara la lectura a James.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.**

La mesa de Slytherin sonrió al leer aquello.

**Estaba oscuro y hacia frio, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

**Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podían haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

**—****Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeo el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

**—****Hazlo de nuevo —ordeno Dudley.**

La mesa de Slytherin miro con rabia a la familia Dursley.

**Tío Vernon golpeo con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

**—****Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miro intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, el podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levanto la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiño un ojo.**

-Harry no molestes a las serpientes, a ellas no se les coquetea- dijo James ganándose un golpe de parte de su madre.

-A nosotras no nos importaría- gritaron las Slytherin sonrojando a Harry y haciendo refunfuñar a una Ravenclaw y a una Gryffindor.

**Harry la miro fijamente. Luego echo rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miro de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiño un ojo. **

Las Slytherin lo miraron esperanzadas.

**La serpiente ola cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levanto los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

**—****Me pasa esto constantemente.**

**—****Lo se —murmuro Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

**—****A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —pregunto Harry**

**La serpiente levanto la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio Harry miro con curiosidad. «Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

-¿Hablas parsel Harry?- pregunto un asustado Charlus.

-Si- murmuro Harry, asustando a todas las personas del pasado.

**— ****¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

**—****Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

**— ****¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO**

**VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

**—****Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

El comedor volvió a gruñir.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

-Señor Potter usted es muy poderoso- alago una sorprendía McGonagall

-Gracias- respondió un avergonzado Harry.

-Pues claro, es hijo mío- fanfarroneo James

-¡Cállate Potter!- grito Lily golpeándolo, ocasionando carcajadas en todo el comedor y una mirada alegre en Harry.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

**—****Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

**—****Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adonde ha ido el vidrio?**

**El director del zoológico en persona preparo una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les conto que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

-Ojala- rogaron los bromistas del lugar.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

**—****Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

**Tío Vernon espero hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

**—****Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

Todo el comedor volteo a ver enfurecido a los Dursley con unos merodeadores escribiendo como locos en sus pergaminos y unas Lily, Molly y Dorea hablando por lo bajo de cuanta comida le iban a dar.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron.**

-Eso es porque nunca paso- dijo Remus.

**Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

El comedor gimió y miraron sorprendidos a Harry.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de donde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. **

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color purpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

-Eran magos Harry.

-Lo se abuelo.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

-¿Fuimos tus primeros amigos?- pregunto en un susurro Hermione.

-Si- susurro Harry.

-Owww Harry- respondieron en un enorme abrazo Ron y Hermione.

-A que termina el capitulo ¿quien lee?

-Primero comemos no cornamenta?

-Está bien Sirius, comamos

-¡Eso sí que no!- grito Lily- Yo quiero saber qué pasa con mi hijo.

-Qué te parece mama, que si mientras ustedes comen, ¿yo leo?

-Eso tampoco Harry, tienes que comer bien- dijo Lily con asentimientos de cabeza por parte de Molly, Dorea, Alice y sorpresivamente Narcisa.

-Seños Malfoy ¿quiere leer?- le pregunto Albus a Lucius, el cual de mala manera se levantó a leer.

-Esperen quiero dejar algo en claro Dursley si volvemos a leer cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia mi hijo no descargare mi furia hacia esos muñecos, lo are con ustedes y será peor por cada cosa que le hagan a Harry, esa maldita carta dijo que no podía hechizarlos, pero no dijo nada de golpearlos hasta cansarme y no me detendré- dijo James con odio hacia los Dursley que temblaban como hoja de papel.

Se oyó un puff que provino de los muñecos que habían desaparecido del comedor dando a entender que el alumnado y profesorado estaban de acuerdo con lo que había dicho James.

-Podemos continuar Malfoy

-El capítulo se llama **Las cartas de nadie.**


	4. Las cartas de nadie 1a Parte

Capítulo 3 **Las cartas de nadie**

-Esperen quiero dejar algo en claro Dursley si volvemos a leer cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia mi hijo no descargare mi furia hacia esos muñecos, lo are con ustedes y será peor por cada cosa que le hagan a Harry, esa maldita carta dijo que no podía hechizarlos, pero no dijo nada de golpearlos hasta cansarme y no me detendré- dijo James con odio hacia los Dursley que temblaban como hoja de papel.

Se oyó un puff que provino de los muñecos que habían desaparecido del comedor dando a entender que el alumnado y profesorado estaban de acuerdo con lo que había dicho James.

-Podemos continuar Malfoy

-El capítulo se llama** Las cartas de nadie.**

**La fuga de la boa constructor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. **

Todos gruñeron.

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano **

-Amor ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños del cerdo?- pregunto Lily en un tono tranquilo que erizo el pelo del comedor completo.

- Principios de Julio mama- respondió con una voz atemorizada.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos.

-Me vengare Petunia y te arrepentirás por todo lo que has hecho y aras- dijo Lily Potter con resentimiento hacia su hermana y una mirada que hizo temblar al comedor completo.

-Yo te ayudare Lily, esta mujer conocerá quienes son las mujeres Weasley

-Y las Potter, Molly, que no se te olvide, además también conocerá las Black ¿cierto Narcisa?

-Pues claro tía Dorea.

-¿Tía?- preguntaron a la vez Draco y Harry.

-Si Harry, somos familia- respondió Narcisa con una sonrisa que muy poco fueron capaces de apreciar.

-¡TU NO ERES FAMILIA DE ESE!- rugió Lucius.

-¡Tu no me grites! Ya me hartaste, no te soporto además y no quiero servirle al sin nariz si tu...

-¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES A REFERIRTE A EL DE ESA MANERA!- grito levantando su varita.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- grito Harry sorprendiendo al comedor ocasionando que sus familiares y amigos se levantaran a apoyarlo- ¡TU NO VUELVES A GRITARLE NI INTENTAR DAÑARLA! ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme?- siseo Lucius

-¿Tú te atreves a amenazar a mi hijo/nieto/sobrino?- gruñeron los padres, abuelos y tíos de Harry, incluyendo a una Narcisa mirando con odio a su ex marido.

El comedor estaba en completo silencio al comprender que tenían a un mortifago con ellos.

-Tranquilos, esto es entre él y yo- dijo Harry- Te voy a dejar en claro algo Lucius. Te atreves a intentar dañar a mi familia y tendrás que buscar un lugar donde no te encuentre y rogar a Merlín por que no lo haga, porque si llego a encontrarte te arrepentirás.- dijo con odio Harry sorprendiendo a todo el comedor.

-Jajaja ¿qué aras Potter? ¿Matarme?- dijo con burla.

-Jajajajaja ya quisieras que te matara- dijo sádicamente- Te torturare por el resto de tu vida, are que llores sangre y cuando estés a punto de morirte, te curare para que no te mueras y descanses. Por qué de algo estoy seguro, es más, te lo juro, de mi parte corre el que no te mueras porque sufrirás el resto de tu vida. Y eso también va para todo aquel que esté presente en este comedor y se esté planteando unirse a Voldemort- muchos dieron un respingo al oír el nombre- No me tentare el corazón por haberlos conocido en el colegio. Por mi familia soy capaz de todo.

El comedor estaba en shock al percatarse de la determinación de Harry comprendiendo que lo que había estado diciendo era verdad y el había vuelto.

Gritos atemorizados se escucharon por todo el comedor al comprender la terrible verdad para sorpresa de unos sorprendidos Dursley que no entendían la actitud del mundo de su sobrino.

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Dumbledore -tranquilícense señores, aquí nadie va a atacar a alguien. Así que por favor siéntense y continuemos con la lectura.

Todos se voltearon a ver y tranquilamente volvieron a su asiento menos Narcisa que camino hacia la mesa Gryffindor con Draco detrás de ella.

**Y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas. **

-Pero que grosero- gruño el comedor

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, **

-¡Genial Harry!- gritaron alegres los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Harry! Ese vocabulario- lo reto Dorea intentando evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento abuela- se disculpó cabizbajo sacándole una mirada tierna a sus padres y abuelos.

**Pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, **

Dorea lo miro mal.

**era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry. Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria **

-No, iras a Hogwarts- dijo James

-Ya lo sé papa, eso ya paso- contesto Harry con una sonrisa ocasionándole un furioso sonrojo a su padre.

**y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido. **

**—****Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día **

**—****dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar? **

**—****No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho. **

Las risas se oyeron por todo el comedor.

-No sabía que eras tan chistoso Harry- dijo Fred.

-Hablaremos más tarde - término de decir George.

-Aunque Harry, no tendrías porque haber corrido -comento Remus.

-Iba a golpearme - dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, cobarde como su padre- ironizo Severus.

-¡CALLATE QUEJICUS! -gritaron los merodeadores.

-Bueno como iba diciendo Harry, no tenías por qué haber corrido ya que te daba suficiente tiempo hasta que este -dijo señalando a Dudley- lograra comprender lo que le habías dicho.

Y volvieron las carcajadas en el gran comedor para disgusto del menor de los Dursley.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años. **

-Harry, los modales-dijeron Molly, Dorea y Lily.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. **

**Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. **

-Claro -dijo el comedor con sarcasmo.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse. **

Se oyó la carcajada de Harry, dispuesto a esta vez de no aguantarse. Sus amigos lo vieron alegres y conmocionados, con un deje de ternura, compartiendo una mirada alegre y melancólica para preocupación de su madre y abuela ocasionando que se preguntaran ¿acaso nunca ríe así?

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris. **

**— ****¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo. **

**—****Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo. **

-¡QUEE! -gritaron todos en el gran comedor.

-Hagamos algo -dijo Sirius -formemos una fila enfrente de Vernon y Petunia. Hombres y mujeres correspondientemente. Y les daremos un golpe, así sucesivamente cada vez que hagan o digan algo malo a Harry.

Vernon y Petunia fueron movidos de sus mesas y quedaron sentados enfrente de las puertas del gran comedor, dejando suficiente espacio para que se formaran las sillas.

-¿Y la ballena menor? -pregunto un pequeño de Gryffindor.

-El quedara al final y nos encargaremos de que se arrepienta y pida piedad de rodillas. Y déjame decirte ballenita -dijo viendo fijamente a Dudley -eso es algo que nadie de la familia Black posee.

El comedor quedo en shock con un Dudley temblando tal cual gelatina.

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente. **

**—****Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado. **

-Jajajaja y ese es Harry aligerando el ambiente-dijeron Fred y George.

**—****No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. **

Las mujeres de las tres mesas con unas pocas serpientes formaron fila enfrente de Petunia y empezaron a golpearla. Un puñetazo en la nariz, un ojo morado, una mano marcada en su mejilla, una ceja rota proveniente de cierta castaña. Y eso fue todo. Ya que Petunia, harta de ser golpeada levanto la mano dispuesta a regresarle el golpe pero una mano la detuvo a centímetros del rostro.

-Te atreves a golpearla y olvido la regla de no maldecirlos -siseo furioso Harry.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO! -grito Vernon

-¡CALLATE! -rugió Harry

-Ya te advertí Petunia, nadie daña a las personas que me importa.

El comedor estaba en shock en tres capítulos habían visto a Harry enojarse hasta ser capaz de maldecir a alguien que en los cinco años que llevan en el colegio.

**Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. **

-¡Enserio! -pregunto atónico Ron.

-¡Cállate Ron! -grito un sonrojado Harry.

-Cálmate compañero, además, no me puedes negar que eso es muy raro en ti, normalmente todo discutes.

Para vergüenza de Harry, todo el comedor rio.

**Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo. **

Miradas de pena y burla se veían en el gran comedor para molestia del trio dorado.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. **

-Que odioso -se quejaron las mujeres del lugar. Para molestia de un Dudley que simplemente bajo la cabeza.

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo. **

**—****Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico. **

-No seas mentiroso Malfoy, es imposible que la ballena le mande algo a la ballena menor -se quejó Sirius.

-Apoyo a Canuto -dijeron los merodeadores.

-Pues es lo que dice idiotas -se burló Malfoy

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! -gritaron los merodeadores.

-¡SE CALLAN! -grito Dorea -quiero leer la vida de mi nieto tranquilamente, así que si vuelven a hablar me encargo de que no coman hasta que nos vayamos a dormir ¿entendido?

-Si mama Dorea -corearon los merodeadores.

-Harry, tu abuela da miedo- susurro Ron

-Lo sé -respondió Harry

-¡AUCH! -gritaron Ron y Harry por un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Hermione que había escuchado su pequeña conversación.

**—****Que vaya Harry **

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad -dramatizo Gideon.

**—****Trae las cartas, Harry. **

**—****Que lo haga Dudley. **

**—****Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley. **

Y la fila se formó enfrente de Vernon encabezada por un muy enojado James seguido por Sirius, Remus y todos los hombres de la casa Gryffindor con algunos pocos de las otras dos casas.

Después de una hora todos volvieron a sentarse, dejando a Vernon muy mal herido, ojos morados, nariz rota, perforaciones en los odios (cortesía de los gemelos Weasley), labios hinchados, pómulos morados y sangrando, costillas rotas, entre otras cosas. Después de que madame Pomfrey lo curara a petición de Sirius ya que según él no iba a aguantar la siguiente ronda la lectura continuo.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry. **

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca **

**banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él.**

Los merodeadores bajaron la mirada apenados.

**¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible. **

**Señor H. Potter **

**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera **

**Privet Drive, 4 **

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey **

-¡ALBUS! ¿Cómo es posible que no nos diéramos cuenta? -pregunto Mcgonagal atónita.

-Lo se Minerva, lo sé -dijo Dumbledore en tono deprimido.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. **

-¡Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts! -canturreaban en el gran comedor.

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. **

-¡Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts! - se oía más fuerte.

**— ****¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás **

**haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rio de su propio chiste. **

-¡Auch! -Se quejaron los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett y Weasley.

Los gemelos se levantaron colocándose a cada lado de Vernon para darle cada uno un golpe en la cabeza haciendo estallar carcajadas en el gran comedor.

-Eso es por ofendernos con una broma tan mala -dijeron al unísono.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. **

-Harry, tenías que haberla abierto cuando la viste -dijo Remus.

-Lo se tío, lo sé, me hubiera evitado muchas cosas -dijo Harry en un suspiro.

-¿Como que te hubiera evitado muchas cosas? ¿A qué te ref... Espera ¿me dijiste tío? -pregunto con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Eres mi tío ¿no?

-Si Harry, soy tu tío -dijo Remus con una sonrisa -pero bueno respóndeme ¿Como que te hubiera evitado muchas cosas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿te hicieron daño?

-Pasaron muchas cosas a partir que recibí mi carta, las cuales leeremos a continuación -respondió con una sonrisa dejando frustrados a todos en el gran comedor.

**Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo. Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal. **

**—****Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado. **

-Espero que se haya sentido muy mal -siseo Harry para sorpresa del gran comedor.

**— ****¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo! **

-¡QUE BOCON! –gritaron los bromistas para molestia de Dudley.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano. **

**— ****¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla. **

-Carácter Evans –canturrearon los merodeadores haciendo sonrojar a cierta pelirroja junto con su hijo.

**— ****¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca. **

**— ****¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó. **

-Dramáticos – dijeron los bromistas.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido. **

**— ****¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon! **

-¡Dramáticos! –volvieron a decir en un tono más alto.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. **

**Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting. **

-Que modales –ironizo Dorea.

**—****Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos. **

**—****Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía. **

-Carácter Evans –volvieron a canturrear seguidos por algunos del presente.

**—****Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. **

**Harry no se movió. **

**— ****¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó. **

-¡Carácter Evans! –gritaron.

**— ****¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley **

**— ****¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

-¡VAMOS HARRY! –gritaron todos en el gran comedor.

-¿Están de acuerdo que eso ya paso? –dijo Harry en tono burlón –y que Dudley era tres veces más grande que yo.

Todos los que lo animaron en el gran comedor se miraron sonrojados.

**Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo. **

**—****Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad? **

-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer muggle estúpida –siseo Snape.

**—****Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado. **

**—****Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos... **

-Jajajajaja como si eso detuviera a Minnie –se burló Sirius.

-¡BLACK! Haga el favor de dejar de llamarme así –dijo Mcgonagall intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-Pero si a usted le gusta –se volvió a burlar-

-¡CALLATE BLACK! –grito Lily espantando al comedor ocasionando que Sirius se encogiera en su asiento.

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina. **

**—****No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada... **

-Vendrán a buscarlo –dijo Charlus en tono de obviedad –nunca creí que hubieran muggles tan idiotas –se burló ocasionando un furioso sonrojo por la rabia contenida en la familia Dursley.

**—****Pero... **

**— ****¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería? **

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena. **

**— ****¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió? **

**—****Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé. **

**—****No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

**— ****¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. **

Ron se estremeció.

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor. **

**—****Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos **

**pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

-¡SEGUNDO DORMITORIO! –gritaron las madres y las personas que querían a Harry furiosas.

La fila volvió a formarse enfrente de Vernon y Petunia.

Después de casi dos horas finalmente pudieron volver a la lectura con una madame Pomfrey ligeramente perturbada por lo que podían hacer unas personas furiosas.

**— ****¿Por qué? —dijo Harry **

**— ****¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo. **

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

El comedor rugió furioso.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado. **

-No me extraña., con lo idiota que es –dijo Hermione ganándose una carcajada de parte del gran comedor y una mirada furiosa por parte de Petunia que decía claramente que quería venganza.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre. **

-Te digo algo Petunia, no sirves para madre –dijo Lily dejando sorprendidos al comedor completo –madre no es simplemente traer al niño al mundo y mimarlo, tienes que educarlo, enseñarle modales, que sepa comportarse y sea saludable, cosa que por lo que veo, no has hecho, aparte de que tu hijo es una ballena, lo cual también es tu esposo y eso te haga pensar que es normal y saludable, no lo es, por lo que fallaste, es un completo maleducado, no tiene modales ¿qué es eso de gritarle a su madre y pegarle a su padre? Tu hijo simplemente no tiene educación por lo cual fallaste en todo lo demás.

El comedor estaba en shock por la verdad de sus palabras y por la mirada que Petunia le dirigía a su hermana, era odio puro, nadie en el gran comedor podía entender cómo era posible que odiara a su hermana de esa manera. Harry tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por lo cual Ginny lo consolaba para fastidio de cierta asiática.

**—****No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo... **

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella. **

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. **

Petunia miraba sorprendida lo que el libro decía, no recordaba nada de eso.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó. **

**— ****¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4... **

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración. **

**—****Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí. **

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. **

-Jajajajajajaja –se rieron los miembros del trio dorado.

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto una confusa Lily.

-Que está ideando un plan –dijo Ron.

-El cual como siempre falla –dijo Hermione ocasionando un furioso sonrojo en su mejor amigo y las carcajadas en el gran comedor.

**Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan. **

Todos miraron sorprendidos al libro y al trio dorado, las miradas iban del trio al libro sorprendidas por la gran confianza de los jóvenes, unas eran tiernas y cariñosas, otras de envidia y odio.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. **

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta. **

**— ****¡AAAUUUGGG! **

-¡Que sucedió! –gritaron Lily, Dorea y Molly preocupadas ganándose una sonrisa cariñosa de parte de Harry.

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... **

**¡Algo vivo! **

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. **

Carcajadas se oían en el gran comedor.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora **

Sirius aventó un pastel, del que nadie sabe de dónde salió, que cayó exactamente en la cara de Vernon Dursley ocasionando que las carcajadas se volvieran a escuchar en el gran comedor.


End file.
